Trigger
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: B berada diujung pistol, dan L adalah orang yang akan menarik pelatuknya.. ga pinter bikin summary.. just rest n relax - maksudnya read n review! , a warning:fic abal n pelampiasan..


**Permisi! Author numpang nampang! XD *plak* saia dapet inspirasi cerita ini abis ngobrol sama Laurellia mengenai B dan L, kekeke. (makasih banyak buat ngasih aku inspirasi!) karena Cuma dapet inspirasi doang, jadi saia ga cepet-cepet nulis. Begitu akhirnya saia mandi bareng sama suami saia a.k.a Jaejoong(?) saia langsung dapet ide buat nulis! Kekeke! Enjoy the story please! XD**

**Warning:Timeline ga jelas… setting ga jelas… story ga jelas… terdapat beberapa karakter yang OOC… intinya sih, cerita ini murni pelampiasan aja dan bener-bener ga jelas(apalagi timeline sama sikap karakternya =,=a)… don't like? Don't read! I've warned you!**

**Trigger**

By:Vanilla Amano

'_Tes… tes…' _suara tetesan hujan yang jatuh di atas aspal memecah keheningan malam yang mencekam.

'_Tes… tes…' _suara rintik itu terus terdengar seakan hujan tidak akan pernah berhenti.

'_Tes… tes…' _tapi suara itu bukan hanya suara tetesan air. Melainkan tetesan darah.

Dua orang pemuda berdiri di gang gelap kota L.A, The City of Angels. Kedua pemuda itu begitu mirip, sangat sulit dibedakan kecuali bila kau memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Perbedaan mencolok yang ada pada keduanya hanyalah, salah satu dari pemuda itu bermandikan darah.

'_Tes… tes…'_ keduanya saling berpandangan dingin. Aura dingin berkumpul disekitar mereka, mengalahkan dinginnya cuaca malam itu yang berangin dan hujan.

"Menyerahlah, B," salah satu pemuda itu berbicara dengan suara baritone.

"Kukuku, menyerah katamu?" pemuda yang lain tertawa kecil. Bahunya berguncang pelan seiring dengan suara tawa yang dikeluarkannya. "Kau seperti belum mengenalku cukup baik saja, L." katanya.

Pemuda yang disebut 'L' menatapnya semakin tajam. "Percuma saja bila kau mencoba kabur, B. kau sudah terkepung," dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana jins pudarnya. Sebuah switch berwarna merah terdapat pada tangannya. "Bila saya menekan switch ini, semua agen FBI dan polisi akan segera mengetahui keberadaan saya. Mereka akan segera kesini dan menangkapmu."

B, pemuda yang berlumuran darah, terdiam. "Pantas saja kau sendirian. Tidak biasanya bagimu untuk berkeliaran sendirian ditengah malam begini. Apalagi di L.A." katanya dingin.

"Saya sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, B. jarak antara kantor pusat kesini tidak terlalu jauh, mereka bisa sampai disini hanya dalam beberapa menit saja." Kata L.

"Dan dalam beberapa menit itu, aku sudah membunuhmu," B menghembuskan nafasnya bosan. "Mungkin kau jenius, tapi aku bisa jadi lebih jenius daripadamu." Katanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sisi kepalanya mengejek.

L mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda berpenampilan sama didepannya kepada beberapa onggokan mayat dibelakangnya. Dua orang perempuan muda dengan badan setengah terkoyak tergeletak tak bernyawa dibelakang kaki B, sementara seorang pria besar tergantung di dinding dengan kepala terbelah.

"Kagum dengan apa yang kukerjakan?" kata-kata B membuat L menatapnya kembali. Pemuda psiko itu sedang menjilat pisau yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh korban-korbannya tadi. "Tidak sulit membunuh mereka sekaligus. Yang sulit adalah saat membuat mereka diam." Katanya sambil menelan darah yang sedari tadi dia jilat dari pisau itu.

"Kau menjijikan," kata L.

"Menjijikan? Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar ucapan itu dari mulutmu, L," B tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti sensasi yang menyenangkan saat darah mereka bermuncratan dan menyirammu dari atas sampai bawah, bagaimana kau mencabik-cabik mereka dan—teriakan mereka…" dengan kata-kata terakhirnya, B mendekati L.

"…" L tidak mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan hanya menatap B yang sedang melangkah kepadanya sekarang.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan déjà vu?" kata B pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Déjà vu? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Tapi L kelihatannya mengerti apa yang B katakan barusan.

"_Beyond-san!"_

_suara teriakan itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa…?" tanya B malas-malasan. Ya, dia adalah B. tetapi dia jauh lebih muda daripada B yang sekarang. Saat itu dia masih remaja dan baru saja merencanakan sesuatu yang akan merubah hidupnya selamanya ; kabur dari Wammy's House._

"_Kau mau kemana?" tanya orang yang mengejarnya. Seperti yang sudah dapat ditebak, dia adalah L. saat itu dia masih tinggal di Wammy's House. Saat itu turun hujan yang cukup deras, membuatmu akan basah hanya dengan berada sekitar lima menit dibawah siraman hujan itu._

"_Kemana? Bukan urusanmu kan?" kata B. dia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda._

"_Beyond-san!" panggil L sekali lagi, kali ini sambil berlari mengejar B dengan susah payah. "Beyond-san!"_

_B berbalik lagi ketika mendengar suara derap kaki mulai mendekatinya. "L…" dia menyebut nama bocah yang sekarang hanya berjarak satu meter dari hadapannya._

"_Beyond-san…" kata L terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun karena nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat dari memaksakan dirinya yang nyaris tidak pernah berolah raga untuk mengejar B. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Kenapa kau pergi!"_

"…" _B menatap L tanpa minat. "Kenapa katamu?" ulangnya. Nada suaranya datar dan dingin, membuat L sedikit terpaku. "Aku hanya ingin mencari sensasi baru…"_

"_Lalu kenapa…" kata L. "Kenapa hanya untuk mencari sensasi baru sampai harus membunuh kucing Matthew?" nada suaranya meninggi. Ya, B telah membunuh seekor kucing peliharaan milik seorang anak asuhan Wammy._

"_Karena dia berisik dan menghalangi jalanku…" jawab B datar. Dia berbalik untuk menghadap L dan kali ini, bagian depan badannya terlihat jelas. Kaus putih polosnya ternodai darah merah kehitaman yang menjalar sampai kelehernya. Di pipi sebelah kanannya juga terdapat cipratan darah berwarna sama._

"_Jangan bercanda!" jerit L. "Kalau kau melangkah lebih jauh lagi… aku akan berteriak dan meminta bantuan… Roger dan Watari akan datang dan membawamu kembali ke Wammy…" katanya. B diam saja mendengar penuturan L barusan._

"_Beyond-san…" suara L melemah. "Katakan padaku… kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya._

"_Hmm… kenapa ya?" B bertopang dagu, berpura-pura memikirkan alasannya melakukan semua ini. Dia tersenyum ceria ketika dia menemukan alasannya. "Jawabannya ada tepat dibawah kakimu, L." katanya sambil menunjuk kaki L._

"_Eh?" L menatap kakinya bingung. dia tidak melihat apapun yang salah selain genangan air yang cukup besar dibawah kakinya. "Kau bercanda…"_

"_Tidak," B menggeleng pelan. Senyumnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ceria. "Apa yang kau lihat disana?" tanyanya._

_L kebingungan akan teka-teki yang diberikan B. "Genangan air…?" tanyanya._

"_Salah…" senyum B yang tadinya perlahan berubah. "Kau, L." kini senyumnya bukanlah senyum seorang yang manis dan ceria, melainkan senyum psiko._

_Jantung L berdegup kencang. Dia menatap genangan air dibawahnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari, B sudah berjalan kearahnya. Dia baru sadar begitu melihat pantulan bayangan B di genangan air yang sama._

_L mendongak. Tatapan B yang begitu dingin membuatnya lebih memilih menatap bahu B daripada matanya. "Kau pikir kenapa aku pergi?" tanyanya dingin. "Karena kau, L."_

"_Kenapa…" L tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Apa salahku…?"_

"_Salahmu? Tidak banyak," B mengangkat dagu L dan memaksa mata panda bocah itu menatap mata kelamnya sendiri. "Kau pikir karena siapa aku terbuang?" desis B ditelinga L._

_L terbelalak. "Dulu kau begitu lugu dan polos. Kerjamu hanya mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Tetapi begitu kau dan 'mereka' menemukan bakat luar biasamu, semua berubah," B mengusapkan darah yang masih berbekas dijari tangannya ke pipi L. "Ya, L. berubah. Kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang selalu dihantui perasaan kesepian dan terbuang. Kau-lah yang mereka butuhkan, bukan aku. Kau-lah yang mereka sayang dan jaga, bukan aku. Kau-lah yang bahagia, bukan aku." Seiring kata-katanya, dia mengusapkan darah itu keseluruh bagian wajah L._

"_Aku hanyalah orang yang terbuang disana. Kau sendiri menjauhiku karena merasa tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Oh, ya, semua berlaku sama. Mereka memandangku dengan sebelah mata karena sikap dan penampilanku. Jadi kupikir, kenapa aku tidak pergi saja darisana? Toh, mereka tidak membutuhkanku. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah kau, L. bukan aku." B berhenti ketika jarinya sampai dibibir L yang basah dan dingin. Sorot matanya begitu dingin, begitu tajam. "Kau terus yang beruntung… kau terus yang mendapat kebahagiaan… kau tidak akan pernah mengerti aku…" katanya sambil menorehkan darah itu seperti lipstick dibibir L._

"_Tidak…" mata L mulai berair. "Itu tidak benar…" bisiknya lirih. "Aku bisa begitu karena Beyond-san…"_

"_Karena aku?" B tertawa culas. "Kau benar-benar bodoh kalau begitu, L…" katanya dingin. Dia berjalan menjauh dari L setelah puas mendadaninya dengan darah._

"_Jangan pergi…" bisik L lirih. "Jangan pergi… jangan pergi… jangan pergi…" ulangnya sambil menitikkan air mata._

"…" _B menatap L tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tidak akan berani, L." katanya. Dia berjalan pelan meninggalkan L. setelah berjalan sekitar tujuh meter, dia menoleh. L masih berdiri ditempatnya dan sama sekali belum bergerak.._

_B tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak akan berani menarik pelatuknya, L," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berlari menembus hujan dan menghilang sepenuhnya darisana._

_B benar, dia berada diujung pistol. Dan L adalah orang yang memegang pelatuknya, tetapi L tidak bisa menariknya…_

"Kali ini posisi kita sama, L. dan kali ini kau juga tidak akan menarik pelatuknya," perkataan B menyadarkan L dari lamunannya.

"Keadaan kali ini tidak sama. Kau berada diujung pistol dan saya adalah orang yang memegang pelatuknya. kau salah perhitungan, B. saya akan menarik pelatuknya." kata L tajam.

B berada tepat dihadapannya sekarang. "Apa kau yakin, L?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau memang bertambah besar… tapi bagaimana dengan nyalimu?" dia menyentuh wajah L dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

L menepis tangannya kasar. "Jangan sentuh saya," katanya dingin. B tertawa lagi, kali ini tawanya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Kukuku… dingin sekali kau, L," kata B. "Apa kau masih belum sadar juga? Kau hanyalah detektif, sementara aku adalah pembunuh profesional. Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanyanya.

"Pada akhirnya, sayalah yang akan menjadi pemenang," kata L. "Mungkin kau tidak sadar karena sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Tapi saya sudah menekan switch ini sedari tadi. polisi dan FBI akan tiba tidak lama lagi."

B terdiam mendengar penuturan L barusan. "Kau tidak akan berani…" desisnya. L hanya diam dan menatapnya. "Apa? Kukuku… kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu?" B tertawa kecil. Dia menyentuh bibir L dan menorehkan darah kesana, seperti apa yang dia lakukan dulu.

L mengernyit dengan apa yang dilakukan B. "B, hentikan," katanya sedikit kesal. Dulu dia tidak bisa melawan perbuatan B, tetapi sekarang dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berakhir seperti dulu lagi. "Saya sudah bukan anak kecil lemah seperti dulu lagi."

B melepaskan jarinya setelah puas dengan 'lipstick' L. "Betulkah?" tanyanya sambil terkagum-kagum mengamati perbuatannya. L mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus sapuan darah itu, tapi B lebih cepat. Dia menangkap tangannya sebelum mendarat dibibirnya.

"Aku akan lebih senang bila kau membiarkannya tetap disana, L," kata B. dia menaruh tangan L didepan mulutnya, seakan ingin menciumnya.

"Tapi saya tida—aaakh!" L terlonjak kaget dan kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba B menggigit tangannya keras. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas gigitan B dan terjatuh ketanah.

'_Tes… tes'_

"Mm… kau manis, L. seperti selai strawberry yang kusuka," B menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang penuh dengan darah L.

"Apa yang kau—" L tidak bisa menghentikan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba B mendorongnya kedinding hingga terduduk dan menahan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Diamlah… aku berusaha bersenang-senang disini…" B berkata pelan seraya menjilati tangan L yang tertutupi oleh darah. Dia menjilat bersih semua darah itu dari tangan L. L mengernyit. Sekarang tangannya tertutupi oleh saliva B. sejujurnya dia lebih memilih darah yang menutupi tangannya daripada bekas saliva tersebut.

"B…" ucap L. B mendongak sedikit, masih menjilati darah disekeliling lukanya. "Apa yang menyebabkanmu berubah seperti ini…?" tanya L lirih.

B tersenyum kecil. "Kau, L," jawabnya singkat. Mulut L terbuka sedikit karena kaget. "Melihatmu begitu terkenal seperti sekarang membuatku sedikit terobsesi padamu. Bocah yang tadinya tidak bisa apa-apa mendadak jadi detektif nomor satu dunia. Siapa yang tidak akan terobsesi?"

"…" L tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa, orang yang dulu dia hormati dan sayangi menjadi seperti ini? Betapa kejamnya takdir mempermainkan mereka…

"Apa? Kau sedih?" B menatap lurus kemata L yang sendu. "Kau sedih karena aku tidak seperti dulu lagi? Kau pikir siapa yang merubahku?"

"Cukup, B. saya sudah muak dipermainkan terus!" seru L keras. Dia menatap B dengan pandangan menantang. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inch saja.

"Begitukah?" tanya B seraya tersenyum lembut. Senyumnya yang dulu, sebelum dia berubah menjadi psiko seperti sekarang. L terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat senyum itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba, B menempelkan keningnya ke kening L. keduanya tidak berbicara, hanya saling merasakan nafas orang dihadapan mereka yang menerpa wajah masing-masing. L bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir kembali. Bagaimanapun, salah satu alasan B berubah seperti ini adalah karena dia. Dia masih menyayanginya B! Dia merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mulai menangis.

B menyadari ini. "Hei… kenapa kau menangis…?" tanyanya pelan. Dia memegang wajah L dan memaksanya menatap wajahnya. Mata L yang berair balas menatapnya. "Kau tahu? Air mata sangat cocok denganmu…" kata B sambil mengusap air mata dipipi L dengan jarinya.

"B…" kata L dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Kumohon… menyerahlah…" mohonnya. Wajah B tanpa ekspresi ketika menatapnya.

"Maaf, L. tapi aku tidak bisa," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Selamat tinggal."

B berjalan meninggalkan L sendirian di gang itu. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan pelan, dia menoleh kepada L yang terdiam disana. Kemudian, dia segera berlari menembus gelapnya malam dan derasnya hujan.

L duduk diam disitu. Poninya yang basah menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi. Dia mengangkatnya.

"_L? kau dimana? Apakah kau menemukan B?" _suara Watari terdengar kawatir dari ujung telepon. L terdiam mendengar suara orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"B sudah pergi ketika saya tiba. Tolong segera datang kesini dan jemput saya. Ada beberapa korban disini." Kata L. dia menutup teleponnya tanpa memberi Watari kesempatan untuk bicara apapun lagi.

B benar. Walaupun dia selalu berada diujung pistol, selama orang yang memegang pelatuknya tidak berani menariknya, maka dia akan aman. Dan sekali lagi, L adalah orang yang memegang pelatuknya.

Sekalipun tahun demi tahun berlalu, semua sama saja seperti dulu. Dia hanyalah anak lemah yang tidak akan pernah menarik pelatuk pistolnya kepada orang yang dia sayangi sampai sekarang…

-End-

**Huwaaa… ancur… endingnya gaje banget… abisnya mau saia post besoknya sih… maafkan aku readers semua! Ini pertama kalinya saia bikin fic bukan pake tema humor jadinya malah ancur en gaje begini! *nangis guling-guling* saia ga ngerti kenapa ceritanya jadi gaje begini… maklum, keputusan instan buat bikin nih fic… ng… read en review please? Biar saia bisa ngeperbaikin semua kesalahan di fic ini di fic yang laen… XP**


End file.
